DEDE MINGYU
by heoneypeach
Summary: Wonwoo yang suka kode-kodean dan Mingyu yang lupa sama hari anniversarynya sendiri. Biasanya juga kan Wonwoo telat tapi hari ini, Wonwoo ingin membuat perubahan, Mingyu malah melupakannya. Duh, Mingyu jadi merasa bersalah. -Tidak apa-apa. ngomong-ngomong topi itu cocok dengan setelan yang ku beli. AW untuk Aishiteru Wonwoo?- TAGS: WONWOO, MINGYU, UKE!MINGYU, BL,MEANIE, SEVENTEEN


**THIS IS A FAN FICTION ABOUT SEVENTEEN PAIRING : JEON WONWOO & KIM MINGYU**

 **DEDE MINGYU**

 **Main Cast : Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Genre : FLUFF, ROMANCE, BL.**

 **Rating : Teen. PG 12**

 **Author : Alham Baskoro.**

 **Word s : 1830 words**

 **Pages : 8 pages**

 **Writed since : OCTOBER 25** **TH** **2016**

 **Disclaimer : This is just a fiction story about SEVENTEEN pairing JEON WONWOO & KIM MINGYU. The real characters is belongs to the greatest God, ©PLEDIS ENTERTAINMENT, SEVENTEEN, and their Parents. I just borrow their name. of course the storyline is mine . DO NOT COPY MY STORY.**

 **ALHAM BASKORO PROUDLY PRESENt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sedari tadi ponselnya berkedip, pertanda ada notifikasi masuk; sepertinya bukan suatu pesan yang penting. Bukannya penasaran dengan apa yang tertulis di sana, Mingyu malah menatap jenuh ponselnya. Akhir pekan ini cukup cerah untuk menikmati hari dengan keluar dari rumah. Sebenarnya Mingyu juga ada banyak acara, dirinya sudah terlanjur dipesan banyak orang-orang terdekatnya untuk bisa hadir. Termasuk Jeon Wonwoo, sang kekasih—yang kalau Seungkwan bilang sih, si mister wajah teflon. Jika ditanya bagaimana bisa ia berpacaran dengan Wonwoo, Mingyu akan segera mungkin menghindari topik pembicaraan yang menjurus ke situ.

 ** _Jeon_Wonwoo menandai anda dalam kirimannya._**

Jam dinding pun tertawa, karena Mingyu hanya diam dan membisu—kalian tahu pasti penggalan lirik ini. Tidak, benda persegi dengan bandul besar menggantung itu benar-benar tertawa. Jarum jamnya menunjuk angka sepuluh, dan suaranya menggelegar di ruang tamu; memecah keheningan. Lamunan Mingyu jadi amblas. Anak laki-laki itu melirik sekilas _paper bag_ hitam yang tergeletak di atas kasur sebelum ia membuka kata sandi ponselnya. Oh, notifikasinya ada dua, satu dari Instagram dan satu lagi dari Line. Tapi si pelaku adalah orang yang sama.

 ** _WonwooJeon: Mingyu-ah, jangan lupa temui aku jam sebelas siang nanti di taman kota. Jangan lupa juga pakai hadiah yang ku berikan kemarin._**

Singkat, padat, tapi tidak jelas apa maksudnya. Mingyu sendiri bingung ada apa gerangan tiba-tiba Wonwoo mengajaknyaketemuan. Bukannya Mingyu tidak mau, tapi ia hanya bingung. Terlebih sebelumnya pria itu menitipkan sesuatu padanya untuk dikenakan. Waktu itu ia belum pulang bimbel dan Wonwoo bilang ia menitipkannya pada sang ibu. Mingyu tahu betul tipikal orang seperti Wonwoo itu ajaib jika mau bergerak dari tempat tidur di kala libur menjelang. Mingyu tahu betul jika waktu luang adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi Wonwoo—ya, walaupun mereka kadang mengahbiskan waktu luang di luar juga, sih. Tapi intensinyanya bisa dihitung dengan jari. Oh, mungkin juga ditambah sekarang.

Nanti siang Mingyu ada jadwal belanja bulanan bersama sang ibu; tepatnya jam dua siang. Lalu sore hingga jam sembilan malam ia habiskan untuk maraton film bersama Minseo. Jadi, ini benar-benar akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan dan tidak adil rasanya jika Wonwoo—yang super duper sibuk itu—tidak bisa merasakannya. Tapi, ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hatinya sedari tadi. Sepertinya Mingyu melupakan sesuatu. Tapi, apa ya?

 ** _MingyuKim: oke, aku mandi dulu ya, hyung. Tunggu aku di sana saja. Tapi jangan lama-lama, ya. Aku mau belanja sama mama._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aduh, anak mama siang-siang seperti ini sudah ganteng. Mau pergi ke mana, hmmm?"

Mingyu sudah beres mandi, dan sekarang ia makin ganteng dengan setelan rompi bahan rajutan berwarna _cream_ dengan aksen biru-merah di sekitar leher dan lengannya. Itu pemberian Wonwoo kemarin. Ibunya jadi betah nguyel-nguyel pipi Mingyu. Mungkin mengingatkan beliau pada suaminya dan masa-masa mereka pernah muda. Saatnya Mingyu dan Wonwoo sekarang.

"Mau ketemu Wonwoo hyung di taman kota."

" _Ciye_ yang mau pacaran tengah hari bolong begini. Makin gelap nanti kulitmu, Gyu."

Tenang, ibunya Mingyu itu orangnya nyentrik. Beliau sama sekali tidak keberatan saat Mingyu dengan polosnya bercerita jika ada salah satu kakak kelas laki-laki yang naksir padanya. Namanya Jeon Wonwoo. Daripada Mingyu menyalahgunakan wajah tampannya untuk menghamili anak orang? Begitu pikirnya. Lagipula paling-paling Cuma cinta monyet biasa. Tapi sang ibu juga tidak terlalu terkejut jika suatu saat nanti Wonwoo akan datang dengan niat meminang Mingyu.  
"Ah, ibu bisa saja."

"Ibu mau ambilkan topi untukmu sebentar."

Sembari menunggu, Mingyu merapikan ikatan simpul tali sepatunya. Untuk hari ini Mingyu lebih memilih _running shoes_ berwarna khaki yang senada dengan _skinny jeans_ nya. Omong-omong untuk atasan dan _outwear_ , Mingyu—terpaksa—menggunakan hadiah dari Wonwoo walaupun sang ibu tidak memberikan komentar apa-apa tentang penampilannya. Tumben sekali. Biasanya sang ibu akan memberikan petuah super ceriwis tentang apa yang Mingyu kenakan. Namun di sisi lain, Mingyu masih merasa janggal. Apa yang ia lupakan ya hari ini?

"Ini dia! Agar wajahmu tidak tambah gosong kena sinar matahari."

"Terima Kasih, bu." Oh bagus, sekarang ditambah topi berwarna merah-putih dengan motif garis-garis vertikal. Modelnya kekanakan sekali. Apa pula maksudnya huruf AW di tengah topinya?

"Jangan lama-lama perginya. Jam dua nanti kita belanja."

"Ibu bisa mengandalkanku. Jangan mulai belanja tanpa aku, bu."

Jika ditarik ke belakang, sebenarnya Mingyu bingung dengan sikap Wonwoo akhir-akhir ini. Mingyu ingat kok kalau _tanggal empat oktober_ itu hari ulang tahunnya Yoon Jeonghan; teman sekampusnya Wonwoo dulu. Dan Mingyu juga paham bahwa ada kode tersembunyi yang artinya _tanggal empat oktober_ di setiap foto yang Wonwoo unggah ke akun Instagramnya kemarin. Bahkan akunnya Mingyu kena _tag_ terus menerus darinya. Bahkan hingga sekarang. Maksudnya Wonwoo apa sih sebenarnya? Mingyu kan bukan anak pramuka yang khatam kode-kodean.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berhubung musim gugur sebentar lagi akan tiba, cuaca di luar jadi agak berangin. Tapi cukup cerah untuk dinikmati. Sambil berjalan santai, Mingyu melihat banyak daun kering berserakan di pekarangan rumahnya Minghao. Mingyu jadi ingat pesta _halloween_ memalukan tahun lalu di rumahnya—yang jika diceritakan kembali maka Jihoon akan tertawa keras-keras dan mengeluarkan susu berperisa melon dari hidungnya seperti yang sudah-sudah. Oh, ini oktober dan sebentar lagi _hallloween_.

"Eh, dede Mingyu. Mau pergi ke mana?" ibunya berseru di sela-sela kegiatannya menyapu pekarangan. Mingyu mengangguk sebentar lalu tersenyum. Manis sekali.

"Ah! Selamat siang, nyonya. Rasanya menyenangkan pergi taman kota untuk menikmati cerahnya hari ini." Jawab Mingyu ramah seperti biasa.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Ngomong-ngomong kau terlihat menggemaskan hari ini, Gyu."

Entah Mingyu harus berterima kasih atau justru jadi kehilangan moodnya. Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk lalu tersenyum lagi.

"A-ah, benar begitu? Aku jadi malu. Aku duluan ya, _eomoni_!"

 _Well_ , pada akhirnya ia harus—terpaksa—berterima kasih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah lima belas menit berjalan, Mingyu sudah menjejakkan kaki di taman kota. Pupil matanya memindai sejenak situasi di tempat itu sebelum Mingyu merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Walau agak terik seperti ini, tetap banyak orang, pikir Mingyu.

"Halo...Wonwoo _hyung_ di mana?"

 _"Di tempat biasa kita beli es krim gelato. Kamu mau rasa apa?"_

Mingyu berpikir sejenak. Ia bukan tipikal orang yang dengan gampangnya menerima pemberian dari orang lain. Suara di seberang panggilan membuyarkan lamunannya.

 _"Jangan sok menolak. Cepat katakan atau aku tidak_ _akan_ _membelikanmu sama sekali."_

"...Aku mau rasa _matcha_ seperti biasa."

 _"Oke, yang biasa._ _R_ _emahan oreo atau cokelat tabur?"_

"Aku lagi ngidam oreo."

 _"Oke, tunggu aku di tempat biasa."_

Mingyu cepat-cepat menutup sambungan telepon lalu membawa kedua kaki panjangnya melangkah ke kedai es krim langganannya. Tak lama, Mingyu bisa menangkap sosok Wonwoo yang berdiri di samping kedai es krim dan melambaikan tangannya tidak jauh dari posisinya berdiri. Tidak terlalu sulit menemukan Wonwoo dan Mingyu juga yakin pria itu tidak sulit menemukannya.

Biasanya, Mingyu gampang ketularan jika Wonwoo mulai melempar senyum lima jari padanya. Tapi faktanya, sekarang Mingyu malah cemberut. Ceritanya ngambek sama Wonwoo.

"Sudah aku duga kamu bakal cocok pakai baju itu. Terlihat menggemaskan. _Ugh_ , _kiyowo_ " Sambil menyerahkan secorong es krim dengan banyak taburan oreo di atasnya, Wonwoo ikut duduk di samping Mingyu. "Kok kamu mukanya ditekuk gitu, sih?" lanjutnya.

Siang ini, Wonwoo tampak mengesankan dari awal Mingyu melihatnya, yang mencolok dari penampilan Wonwoo adalah jaket kulitnya. Itu sangat pas membalut tubuh ramping Wonwoo. Oh, Mingyu juga baru sadari kalau Wonwoo pakai _skinny jeans_ hari ini. Tumben sekali.

"Tadi aku dibilang menggemaskan sama ibunya Minghao. Sekarang Wonwoo _hyung_ juga ikutan."

"Jadi, gara-gara itu kamu ngambek?"

"Bisa Jadi."

"Oh, kamu tidak suka dengan hadiah dariku, hmm?"

"Bukan begitu." Mingyu menjilat es krimnya. "Lagi pula dalam rangka apa hyung memberiku ini semua?"

"Jadi kamu benar-benar lupa?"

"Lupa tentang apa? aku hanya penasaran dari kemarin Wonwoo _hyung_ selalu mengunggah sesuatu tentang malaikat. Aku tau itu artinya tanggal empat oktober tapi aku benar-benar tidak paham apa artinya. Aku kira _hyung_ ingin aku datang ke acara ulang tahun Jeonghan _hyung_."

Agak kecewa sih, tapi Wonwoo maklum kok. Mingyu kan sibuk, sama seperti dirinya.

"Gyu, empat oktober itu hari di mana pertama kali aku menyatakan cinta padamu di kantin SMA tiga tahun yang lalu. Kamu ingat dulu kamu masih jadi dede gemas yang dikerjain senior saat masa orientasi?"

Setelah penuturan Wonwoo barusan, rasanya Mingyu ingin segera mengubur dirinya. Sumpah. Bagaimana dia bisa melupaka hal itu? Padahal Wonwoo sudah rajin memberikannya kode dari jauh-jauh hari. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir ini bukan seratus persen salahnya juga. _Toh_ , tahun-tahun sebelumnya Wonwoo tidak pernah mempersalahkan hal ini. Bahkan mereka sering telat merayakannya entah itu satu bulan atau hingga tiga bulan setelahnya.

Mungkin itu yang membuatnya berbeda; hari ini Wonwoo ingin membuat perubahan dan Mingyu malah melupakannya. Duh, Mingyu jadi merasa bersalah.

"Ma-maafkan aku, _hyung_."

"E-eeeh kamu kok malah nangis? Aku paham kamu sibuk sama urusan sekolah, berhubung kamu siswa tingkat akhir. Kita juga biasanya telat merayakan ini jadi ya maklum saja kamu lupa."

Duh, Mingyu yang menangis seperti ini jadi terlihat seperti anak kecil sungguhan. Wonwoo jadi gemas sendiri.

"T-tapi Wonwoo _hyung_ berniat baik tapi aku malah lupa. Aku benar-benar menyesal, _hyung_. Dan aku juga menyukai hadiah dari Wonwoo _hyung_. Aku suka sekali." Setelah menyeka air mata dengan ibu jarinya, Mingyu baru angkat bicara, dilanjut kembali menjilat es krimnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. ngomong-ngomong topi itu cocok dengan setelan yang ku beli. AW untuk _Aishiteru Wonwoo_?"

Duh, Mingyu jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Wonwoo _hyung_ tidak jadi pergi ke rumah Jeonghan hyung?"

"Karena kamu tidak bisa ikut denganku, aku jadi malas. Bagaimana besok hari minggu kita mampir ke rumahku lalu main _Playstation_ seharian? Seninnya aku kembali bekerja dan kita tidak akan sempat bermalas-malasan."

"Oke. Tapi bagaimana jika Wonwoo _hyung_ ikut aku belanja bersama mama?"

"Boleh juga, aku gabut seharian ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[.THE END.]**

 **A/N: SUMPAH INI ISENG. SIAPA SUKA WONWOO SEME?! GA SENGAJA MIKIR GIMANA KALO MINGYU BENERAN JADI UKE KIYOWO GARA-GARA KOSTUMNYA YANG DIPAKE PAS ACARA SEVEREANCE FAMILY WAKTU ITU :") SUMPAH DIA KIYOWO ABIS TAPI GUA JUGA SALAH FOKUS SAMA RAMBUTNYA YANG BELANG DEPAN BELAKANG BISA BEDA GITU :") BAU-BAUNYA SIH BAKALAN COMEBACK.**

 **JUJUR, GUA CAPEK SAMA DUNIA PARA** ** _OPPA_** **INI. KENAPA AKHIR TAHUN SAMA AWAL TAHUN NGANTRI BIAS KONSER HUH? GUA GA ABIS PIKIR IH. SEMOGA SVT PERTENGAHAN TAHUN KALO BISA AGUSTUS LAGI, KALO BISA TANGGAL 20 AGUSTUS LAGI BIAR GUA TAMBAH GABISA MOVE ON /EAAAAAA/ TAPI GUA SERIUS LOH BELUM BISA MOVE ON DARI TANGGAL ITU. /MALAH CURHAT/**

 **BTW BENTAR LAGI HALLOWEEN WOY! ENAKNYA JUNHAO MAIN GENRE HORROR NIH…. HMMMM KODE KERAZ. GARA-GARA GABUT PAGI PAGI NGETIKNYA JUGA SUPER NGEBUT AND AS ALWAYS, NON-BETA FICT :")**

 **BTW LAGI, ADA YANG MAU IKUT JOIN GRUP AUTHOR FFN FANDOM SEVENTEEN DI WHATSAPP/LINE?**

 **AT LAST** **, MIND TO** **FAV, FOLLOW AND** **REVIEW?**

 ** _SINCERELY_**

 ** _NAN GWISHIN KKUM KKOTTO :* /AEGYO/_**

 ** _ALHAM BASKORO_**


End file.
